familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Francis
Francis.''This is the manifest of passengers aboard the "Francis" in April 1634 headed to Plymouth. The Francis left Ipswich, Suffolk, England mid (30th) April' '''1634 with her master, John Cutting, arriving in Massachusetts Bay. 30 April 1634. Passengers of the Francis of Ipswich, Mr. John Cutting, captain, bound for New England (landed at Plymouth or Boston, MA): from the Public ?Record Office, Kew, Richmond, Surrey TW9 4DU, England) 04 Feb 1634 Henry Dade writes from Ipswitch to the Archbishop of Canterbury that the Francis and the Elizabeth with 60 men in each intend to sail for New England on about March 10 and he supposes they are debtors or persons disaffected with the established church. Note: These ships and nine others bound for New England were stayed but on 28 Feb allowed to proceed on condition that the passengers took the oath opf allegiance. Colham pg 111. 12 Nov 1634: John Cutting and William Andrews pray to be released from bonds of presentation of certificates, enclosing that passangers of the 30 May 1634 Francis and 30 May 1634 Elizabeth did not take the oaths. 21 Jan 1635: John Cuttinge, Master of the Francis and William Andrewes, Master of the Elizabeth, both of Ipswitch, have brought a list of all the passengers that went in their ships to New England in April 1634 with certificates of their having taken the Oaths of Supremacy and Allegiance. 30 Apr 1634: Passengers from Ipswitch by the Francis of Ipswitch, Mr. John Cutting, bound for New England: Coldham pg 114 list Alphabetical with age and roll number Aldburgh John 14 #57 Ward of Wm Ffrebourne 37 pg 114 Beetes John 40 Roll #1 37 pg 114 Bernard John 36 #9 37 pg 114 Barnard, from Burnham, Essex, bound for Cambridge MA, Hartford CT, Hadley, MA. Ref: Banks Mss. 36 pg 42) Bernard Mary, wife 38 #10 37 pg 114 Bloss Mary 40 #32 37 pg 114 Blosse Richard 11 #72 37 pg 114 Boyden Thomas 21 #36 37 pg 114 Bugbye Edward 40 #14 37 pg 114 Bugbye Rebecca, wife 32 #15 37 pg 114 Bugbye Sarah 4 #63 37 pg 114 Clearke Thurston 44 #44 37 pg 114 Clearke Ffaythe 15 Ward of J Pease #64 37 pg 114 Cooe Robert 38 #33 37 pg 114 From Boxford or Thurloe, Suffolk, bound for Watertown, Wethersfield, CT, Stamford and Greenwich. Ref: Geneaology. 36 pg 150 & 162 Cooe Anne, wife 43 #34 37 pg 114 Cooe John 8 #77 37 pg 114 Cooe Robert 7 #78 37 pg 114 Cooe Benjamin 5 #79 37 pg 114 Drap Cleare 40 #6 Draper 37 pg 114 Ffrebourne William 40 #11 37 pg 114 Ffrebourne Mary, wife 33 #12 37 pg 114 Ffrebourne Mary 7 #55 37 pg 114 Ffrebourne Sarah 2 #56 37 pg 114 Garnett Judeth 26 #42 37 pg 114 Greene John 27 #22 37 pg 114 Greene Darcas 15 #66 Ward of J Pease 37 pg 114 Haulton William 23 #2 37 pg 114 Haward Henry 7 #59 Ward of J Bernard 37 pg 114 Hamond Elizabeth 47 #43 37 pg 114 Houlding Just 23 #18 37 pg 114 Houlding Richard 25 #41 37 pg 114 Jennings Nicholas 22 #3 37 pg 114 King Thomas 19 #30 37 pg 114 Lea John 13 #45 37 pg 114 Lyvermore John 28 #38 37 pg 114 Livermore, from Thurloe, Suffolk, bound for Watertown. Ref: Bond. 36 pg 162 Mapes John 21 #31 37 pg 114 Mason Hugh 28 #24 37 pg 114 From Lawford, Essex, bound for Boston. Ref: Lechford. 36 pg 45 Mason Hester, wife 22 #25 37 pg 114 Newell Abraham 50 #16 37 pg 114 Newell Francis, wife 40 #17 37 pg 114 Newell Abraham 8, #60 37 pg 114 Newel John 5 #61 37 pg 114 Newell Issacke 2 #62 37 pg 114 Newell Ffayth 14 #58 Ward of J Bernard 37 pg 114 Newell Grace 13 #46 Ward of Wm Westwood 37 pg 114 Onge Mary 27 #35 37 pg 114 Pease John 27 #19 37 pg 114 From Baddow, Magna, Essex, bound for Salem, Edgartown. Ref: Pope. 36 pg 150 Pease Robert Pease 27 #23 37 pg 114 From Baddow, Magna, Essex, bound for Salem, Edgartown. Ref: Pope. 36 pg 150 Pease Robert 3 #65 37 pg 114 Pepy/Pepper Richard 27 #39 37 pg 114 Pepys, from Ashen, Essex, bound for Boston. Ref: Banks, Mss. 36 pg 150 Pepy Mary, wife #40 Pepper 37 pg 114 Peppy Mary 3 1/2 #80 Pepper 37 pg 114 Rose Robert 40 #7 37 pg 114 Rose Margery, wife 40 #8 37 pg 114 Rose John 15 #47 37 pg 114 Rose Robert 15 #48 37 pg 114 Rose Elizabeth 13 #49 37 pg 114 Rose Mary 11 #50 37 pg 114 Rose Samuel 9 #51 37 pg 114 Rose Sarah 7 #52 37 pg 114 Rose Danyell 3 #53 37 pg 114 Rose Darcas 2 #54 37 pg 114 Sherwood Thomas 48 #28 37 pg 114 Sherwood Alice 47 #29 37 pg 114 Sherwood Mary 14 #73 Anna, not Mary 37 pg 114 Sherwood Rose 11 #74 37 pg 114 Sherwood Thomas 10 #75 37 pg 114 Sherwood Rebecca 9 #76 37 pg 114 Stebing Rowland 40 #26 37 pg 114 Stebbins, from Bocking, Essex, bound for Roxbury & Springfield. Ref: NEGR 5/71. 36 pg 150 Stebling Sarah, wife 43 #27 37 pg 114 Stebling Thomas 14 #67 37 pg 114 Stebling Sarah 11 #68 37 pg 114 Stebling Elizabeth 6 #69 37 pg 114 Stebling John 8 #70 37 pg 114 Wattlin Richard 28 #37 37 pg 114 Westwood William 28 #4 37 pg 114 From Essex, bound for Cambridge MA & Hartford CT. Ref: Mem Hist Hartford pg 268. 36 pg 54 Westwood Bridgett, wife 32 #5 37 pg 114 White Anthony 27 #13 37 pg 114 Winche Mary 15 #71 Ward of R Stebling 37 pg 114 Winge Robert 60 #20 37 pg 114 From Lawford Essex or Bergholt, Suffolk, bound for Boston. Ref: Lechford. 36 pg 45 & 149) Winge Judith, wife 43 #21 37 pg 114 Charles Banks also lists: French William 30, Harlakenden servant #52 (From Halstead, Essex, bound for Cambridge. Ref: NEGR 44/367 36 pg 47, also listed as being on the Defence.) Coldham also lists Stephen Beckett aged 11 after the Pepper family 20:28, March 16, 2014 (UTC)20:28, March 16, 2014 (UTC)20:28, March 16, 2014 (UTC)20:28, March 16, 2014 (UTC) By roll number: Oath taken Nov 12 1633 at Ipswich, Suffolk 1 Beetes John 40, from Claydon 2 Haulton/Hailton William 23 3 Jennings Nicholas 22 4 Westwood William 28 5 Westwood Bridgett, wife 32 6 Drap/Draper Cleare 40 7 Rose Robert 40 8 Rose Margery, wife 40 9 Bernard John 36, from Burnham, Essex 10 Bernard Mary, wife 38 11 Ffrebourne William 40 12 Ffrebourne Mary, wife 33 13 White Anthony 27 14 Bugbye Edward 40 15 Bugbye Rebecca, wife 32 16 Newell Abraham 50 17 Newell Francis, wife 40 18 Houlding Just 23, from Lindsey, Suffolk 19 Pease John 27 20 Winge Robert 60, from Lawford, Suffolk 21 Winge Judith, wife 43 22 Greene John 27 23 Pease Robert 27, from Great Baddow, Essex 24 Mason Hugh 28, from Maldon, Essex 25 Mason Hester, wife 22 26 Stebing Rowland 40, from Bocking, Essex 27 Stebling Sarah, wife 43 28 Sherwood Thomas 48 29 Sherwood Alice 47 30 King Thomas 19 31 Mapes John 21 32 Bloss Mary 40, from Brandeston, Suffolk 33 Cooe Robert 38, from Boxford, Suffolk 34 Cooe Anne, wife 43 35 Onge Mary 27 36 Boyden Thomas 21 37 Wattlin Richard 28 38 Lyvermore John 28, from Little Thurlow, Suffolk 39 Pepy/Pepper Richard 27, from Belchamp Water, Essex 40 Pepy Mary, wife 41 Houlding Richard 25 42 Garnett Judeth 26 43 Hamond Elizabeth 47, from Lavenham, Essex 44 Clearke Thurston 44, from Ipswich, Suffolk Oath taken Nov 12 1633, Ipswich Customhouse 45 Lea John 13, ward of Wm Westwood or Newell family 46 Newell Grace 13, ward of Wm Westwood or Newell family 47 Rose John 15 48 Rose Robert 15 49 Rose Elizabeth 13 50 Rose Mary 11 51 Rose Samuel 9 52 Rose Sarah 7 53 Rose Danyell 3 54 Rose Darcas 2 55 Ffrebourne Mary 7 56 Ffrebourne Sarah 2 57 Aldburgh John 14, ward of Wm Ffrebourne 58 Newell Ffayth 14, ward of J Bernard 59 Haward Henry 7, ward of J Bernard 60 Newell Abraham 8 61 Newel John 5 62 Newell Issacke 2 63 Bugbye Sarah 4 64 Clearke Ffaythe 15, ward of J Pease 65 Pease Robert 3 66 Greene Darcas 15, ward of J Pease 67 Stebling Thomas 14 68 Stebling Sarah 11 69 Stebling Elizabeth 6 70 Stebling John 8 71 Winche Mary 15, ward of R Stebling 72 Blosse Richard 11 73 Sherwood Mary 14 74 Sherwood Rose 11 75 Sherwood Thomas 10 76 Sherwood Rebecca 9 77 Cooe John 8 78 Cooe Robert 7 79 Cooe Benjamin 5 80 Peppy Mary 3 Francis sources: Coldham pg 114 http://www.winthropsociety.org/ships/francis.htm http://english-america.com/spls/634ne003.html#Francis http://olivetreegenealogy.com/ships/francis1634.shtml Pilgrim Ship Lists Pilgrim Ship Passengers Genealogy Main Page [[Category:Francis (ship)]